Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the field of computer networking, there are various approaches to allocate the limited amount of network resources to serve as many network applications requesting for such network resources as possible. For example, a network application may request for a certain amount of network throughput, as well as a guarantee that any potential delays, jitters, packet droppings, or bit error probabilities associated with a communication session is below a certain level. Frequently, at least some of the requests need to be satisfied for the network application to function properly. In other words, even if high bit rate is available for the network application (e.g., a video streaming application), the network application may still fail to operate properly if the quality of the service provided is poor, such as having high levels of jitters or bit errors. To ensure a high level of performance and service quality for such a network application, merely examining limited aspects of the associated communication session may not be sufficient to detect or address problems affecting performance and service quality.